


[Podfic] NSFW

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Consensual Kink, F/M, London, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a pornstar, Grantaire is a fan.</p><p>“He’s a porn star,” hisses Grantaire, clutching the phone. “I have wanked off to this guy. I have literally just wanked off to this guy, Eponine, what do I do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059501) by [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum). 



> Big thanks to Defractum for permission to record this. You are so flipping awesome!!  
> More thanks to Samy for listening through all five hours of this story and making sure I didn't fuck up too badly anywhere during it. (And for the story rec, this was great)

NSFW

By: Defractum

5:13:16

 

[Download MP3(zipped) @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zr2p3g3t9k7z1ow/NSFW_MP3's.zip)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/26j0z67m4aos7vd/NSFW.m4b)

 

Listen @ Mediafire:

 

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/97bggckag7wmss7/Chapter_One.mp3) (16:29)

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3cdefowlcx2584x/Chapter_Two.mp3) (19:04)

[Chapter Three](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o65c29tmjpo8n3k/Chapter_Three.mp3) (21:37)

[Chapter Four](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cqs2clvel2jhf24/Chapter_Four.mp3) (19:45)

[Chapter Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qc885qqr4p5kl55/Chapter_Five.mp3) (17:34)

[Chapter Six](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y6f99qv925no02f/Chapter_Six.mp3) (14:59)

[Chapter Seven](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5z165b6f5m6vb20/Chapter_Seven.mp3) (18:30)

[Chapter Eight](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bncefws396r2994/Chapter_Eight.mp3) (20:05)

[Chapter Nine](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u58011f3a5255i0/Chapter_Nine.mp3) (21:25)

[Chapter Ten](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5431ndgnka90de8/Chapter_Ten.mp3) (18:41)

[Chapter Eleven](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jb6c5ccjdw9rp4p/Chapter_Eleven.mp3) (18:54)

[Chapter Twelve](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/198b8codthch9c6/Chapter_Twelve.mp3) (15:09)

[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c1frx16ah8ej53x/Chapter_Thirteen.mp3) (23:30)

[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/towm5s1b7144f35/Chapter_Fourteen.mp3) (16:29)

[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v69zr38blknrl46/Chapter_Fifteen.mp3) (20:54)

[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v69zr38blknrl46/Chapter_Fifteen.mp3) (21:27)

[Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lcydy54yzuuuc7l/Epilogue.mp3) (8:26)


End file.
